Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems, methods and apparatus of restricting movement of body parts, including braces for immobilization of limbs. In particular, the invention relates to a Rotation & Abduction Device (“RAD”) for shoulder immobilization.
Description of Related Art
The related art includes, for instance, braces for immobilization of shoulders for wearers who have had shoulder surgery, who have injured a shoulder, or who otherwise require restriction of shoulder movement. For instance, prior art shoulder braces include embodiments known as a “gunslinger” brace and an “airplane” brace. However, prior art braces commonly restrict positioning of one type or direction. Moreover, prior art braces are not capable of large adjustment of shoulder rotation positioning as well as large adjustment of shoulder abduction-adduction positioning. For example, the Abduction Rotation Control (“ARC”) Shoulder Brace from Bledsoe Brace Systems allows minimal adjustment of abduction, ranging from adduction to about 5 to 10 degrees of abduction, and minimal adjustment of rotation, ranging between up to 15 degrees of internal rotation and up to 15 degrees of external rotation. Patients needing external rotation beyond 15 degrees are directed to use Bledsoe's ARC-XR brace. Although the ARC-XR brace allows for increased external rotation, it still does not allow increased abduction adjustment. Conversely, prior art Quadrant® “airplane” braces have abduction hinges to fix abduction positioning, but without fixing, or even sometimes restricting, rotation. Likewise, Acro Assist Arm Abduction Orthosis 50A1 enables functional shoulder positioning with arm abduction at 30, 60, or 90 degrees, but does not provide shoulder rotation positioning adjustment. As such, the prior art uses multiple braces to achieve multiple positions, often using a particular brace to achieve a particular position.